


Quake v. The Bombshells

by Playcalling (Mocking_point)



Series: While the fight's over, the war isn't. [2]
Category: Agents of Shield (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/pseuds/Playcalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone hates Quake as much as the media portrays</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quake v. The Bombshells

**Author's Note:**

> I want to extend a HUGE thank you to @i-believe-in-Melinda-May, @TheClairvoyant, and @AndrogynousClintBaton for their help in this story. You all are great!

"Lana lets go!" Lori said as they both ran down the second largest street in downtown San Diego. 

"I'm coming. I'm coming!" The girl yelled as they sprinted down the street.

Ever since the rocks took over their bodies and they kicked that loser Kyle out of their dingy Kearney apartment, the mother-daughter duo have been up and down the southwest region taking whatever the hell they wanted. No police department had been able to stop them and no ATCU unit has been able to get to them quick enough. Lori started dragging her daughter to keep up, the police were about two blocks behind them but who knows how long that'll last. 

Suddenly a police car jumped a curb and started at them. The duo both looked back and blasted the cement in front of the car, causing it to flip and skid across the pavement. It also gave them an obstacle for the other police. 

"Mom! Maybe we shouldn't have hit such a large city!" Lana said. 

"I know sweetie. It won't happen again!" Lori said as an earthquake hit knocking them both to the ground. "What the hell?"

Suddenly the ground between them split separating them. "Uh oh." Both mother and daughter groaned in realization. 

The both looked up to see a woman in her early twenties, black and gold suit, dark hair slightly past her shoulders swaying in the breeze and gauntlets shining in the California sun. She tightened her fist and the earthquake intensified, leaving no doubt as who she was. 

The superhero Quake. 

"That's it. You're done. Surrender now and you won't be hurt."

Both mother and daughter's eyes met before they pointed at the hero causing an explosion. Lori scooped up her daughter as they both ran away. Several civilians saw them, colorful costumes and siren behind them and jumped out of the way. Those who didn't were bowled over. A police officer was suddenly in their path, where they took a halt. She had a gun pointed right at them. 

"Do. Not. Move!" She said shaking. 

Lana looked up and saw the look in her mother's eyes. "No Mooooom..." She said in slow motion. 

Seemingly in what seemed like a hour Lori raised her arm a blast of energy leaving it at the same tome. Right before it hit the cop, a seemingly invisible force tackled her out of the way. The blast hit a wall and she was safe. 

"I warned you." A voice came from behind them. 

Lori spun around arm still outstretched to fire, when both of Quake's forearms collided with it. All her momentum was thrown off so Quake kicked the side of the mother's inner knee sending her to the ground. As one final humiliation Quake grabbed Lori's hair and pulled her face into and through her oncoming knee, knocking her unconscious. 

Lana concentrated her blasts under her, propelling her forward. She rolled up on her feet and took off. She and her mother had a meet up point in the case of arrest or separation. Lana only hoped her mother was able to escape. She looked behind she as she sprinted away. Quake was helping the officer up. 

"Are you OK?" She asked, helping the officer up. 

"I'm good!" The girl said. "Go get 'er!"

"Have a good day officer... DeWolffe." Quake said as DeWolffe handcuffed her mother. 

Lana made six more turns so as to leave her persurer behind. She looked looked behind her and realized that Quake was gone. That is until she looked in front of her and saw an arm straight out at throat level. The next thing she knew she was on her back. 

She got up quickly despite the fact she couldn't breathe. She got into a fighting stance. 

"Look kid, I don't want to hurt you. You saw what happened to your mother, and if you surrender now it won't happen to you." She said calmly. Then softer she said, "I know a thing about mothers who're a bad influence. Don't let her drag--"

Lana fired a blast which Quake met midair causing an explosion. Lana charged at her hoping to tackle her but the woman just spun off of her and kicked her feet out from under her. 

"Last chance." Quake reiterated one last time. Lana spun around trying to point her arms at her to fire again. 

Quake rolled her eyes and thrust her arm out and vibrating pulses hit her hand, pinning it to the ground. Suddenly Lana felt three sharp pops in her hand. 

"Agh!" She said cradling her hand. 

"Don't worry. They're three small bones in your hand. They'll heal in a week or two. The doctor will probably give you some decent pain killers." 

"Wha--" Lana asked confused as the last thing she remembered was was seeing Quake's foot heading at her face.


End file.
